To Vanquish and Protect
by tirzasnape
Summary: What do VanHelsing's destiny, a small child with a gift, and a friar with very little field experience, have to do with the demon that is Jack the Ripper? Rated R just to be safe. Feedback please, first VH fic! First collaboration story, be kind!
1. Default Chapter

Title: To Vanquish and Protect Rating: R, to be safe Written by: Kerry (tirzasnape) and Tia (SnapesSlytherinPlaymate) Feedback: Please. More I get, more I want to write! Summary: Van Helsing's first mission after Princess Anna's death, and it couldn't be an easy one of course! Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, am just playing in the universe. I do, however, own the original character, that of the child. Anything else-- not mine, not making money, please don't sue. Author's note: This takes place after Anna dies in the movie.  
  
It was pouring down rain, soaking him to the bone. He didn't take any notice. He rarely noticed anything anymore, since her death. What had felt like an empty, or half life before, now was full compared to now. He was numb, eternally wounded, scarred forever by the memory of her, and how she had died by his hands in an attempt to save him.  
  
Slowly he climbed the steps of the majetic and ancient church. Once more, he would ask forgiveness for sins that he didn't quite understand how or why he was compelled by the order to commit. One question would always ring over and over in his mind-- if this was God's will, why didn't the all powerful one do this himself?  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cardinal Jinette greeted Dr. Gabriel VanHelsing as he always did; a sharp, cold, authoritative greeting that stated: you know you have to do this and why, quit whining.  
  
His mannerisms always made VanHelsing want to hit the man across the jaw. The Cardinal would never know, here in this safe and majestic church, what it felt like for VanHelsing to look at a body and know he was the killer, and to be hunted and called murderer.  
  
"This time," the Cardinal began in that distinguished accent of his, "You shall not be working alone. You shall work with others. Your mission is two- fold as well. One of vanquish and one of protection. Both as essential, or your mission will fail and the man who has demons inside him will continue to hunt and prey upon others."  
  
VanHesling listened with only a feeble amount of interest, wondering where some dry clothing was and what kind of weapons Carl, the friar who had aided him in Translyvania, would supply him with.  
  
"Carl shall be going with you," the Cardinal ordered, much to the suddenly appearing Friar's indignation. VanHelsing gave Carl a half little nod of the head by way of greeting, wondering what contraption the genius was carrying in a blanket in his arms.  
  
"Carl, show him...." the Cardinal directed. Sighing heavily, Carl came forward and moved back the blanket a ways. Blonde ringlets were suddenly shown in the candle light, followed by cheeks that were rosie with sleep, and closed eyes. It was a child.....  
  
"What is the meaning of this? What does this child have to do with anything?" VanHesling snapped.  
  
Carl backed away from him. "Shhhh," he shushed. "You'll wake her again. Tis hard enough to get her to sleep with those wretched dreams she has."  
  
VanHelsing looked ready to quit and go straight to hell if that was what it took. Like he maintained, it might be a nice change for once in his life. "Explain!" he growled at the Cardinal.  
  
"She, and Carl, are accompanying you," the old Cardinal began. "She is needed, she will help you hunt. Come, there is no time. Jack the Ripper may be slaying yet again, we cannot waste precious minutes. Change and gather your things, Carl will explain on the way."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
(Hope you like it, just a little intro! Feedback please!)


	2. chapter 2

Title: To Vanquish and Protect

Rating: R, to be safe

Written by: Kerry (tirzasnape) and Tia (tiaoconnellyahoo.com)

Feedback: Please. More I get, more I want to write!

Summary: Van Helsing's first mission after Princess Anna's death, and it couldn't be an easy one of course!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, am just playing in the universe. I do, however, own the original character, that of the child. Anything else-- not mine, not making money, please don't sue. Author's note: This takes place after Anna dies in the movie.  
  
Van Helsing fell asleep in the carriage, wishing for once that he would not be plauged by nightmares. This time.... his wish was granted.  
  
The scowling man, who seemed to have very little usable facial expressions, woke up just past an hour later, to find a tiny imp sitting on his lap.  
  
She was nibbling on her thumb nail, dressed in a soft red dress; it was plain, but she was so adorable that it didn't matter. Wait! Had he just commented that he thought the child adorable? No! Heavens, no!  
  
Van Hesling shook his head to clear such thoughts and scowled even darker at the little girl. "Well, what do you want child?" He barked. He watched her wince, and her sparkling green eyes fill with tears.  
  
Well that was just great! Now she was going to cry! "Now don't start that," he scolded. "No crying, I won't stand for it, you hear me?" he half shouted. Her blonde curls shook as she nodded to show that she understood.  
  
"You don't like me," she whispered, pulling her chewed thumb nail out of her mouth. "No, I don't!" He retorted. Her little lip began to tremble and she sniffled. "No one does," she whispered. "Everyone wants to hurt me. Cuz I'm special."  
  
He couldn't deny that his interest was peeked. "What do you mean child? And what is your name?"  
  
The thumb nail went back in her tiny mouth. "Amelia," she said. "I'm five."  
  
Amelia. It suited her. "Why are people trying to hurt you?" Van Helsing asked. He wished that Carl would wake up and answer some questions, and resisted the urge-- just barely-- to shout the friar awake.  
  
Amelia looked nervous, her eyes looking anywhere but on him. He wondered, if he had ever seen such a brilliant shade of green before. Why would anyone want to hurt her? She was a child, what could she have done.  
  
"Because I'm bad," she whispered suddenly, leaning up to his ear. "I do things that nobody else gets to do. So they think I'm bad. And they wanna 'kill' me, mummy said. The big birdie man--"  
  
Van Helsing paused to decipher that. Ah, she must mean the Cardinal!  
  
"He said I could help you. And then you'd keep me safe," Amelia whispered. "Will you?"  
  
Van Helsing looked into her eyes, mesmerized. How could he say no? And yet-- - how could he possible say YES?


End file.
